Descendants of Darkness
by BloodSkye
Summary: Can Train pick up the pieces of one girl's cold, broken heart? Starts during volume 5. TrainxOC


A/N: Yes I have posted yet ANOTHER story. Sorry! I just have to! I just read Black Cat volume 5 and I wondered what would happen if there was another organization like Chronos and the Apostles of the Stars. So sorry!

Disclaimer: Don't own Black Cat. Wish I owned Train though. I bet he'd be fun to talk to.

After dealing with Lugart Won, Train met up with Eve and went back to their house. When they got there, there was a girl sitting on the steps. She had green-gold eyes, and raven-black hair. She was wearing a red band around her neck and forehead, a black tank top, black pants, a gun at her leg in a black holder, and a long black coat with a hood and one sleeve cut off. She looked up, smiled at Train, and spoke. "Hi! You're Train, right? I've heard so many rumors and I really wanted to meet you."

"Guess you already know me. So what's your name?"

"I'm Hakumei. Can I stay with you?"

Sven overheard the conversation and just as Train was about to say something, he came out the door and said, "No."

"But I don't have anywhere else to go! My dad left me, my mom died when I was 5, and I'm 20 now! And look what I can do!" She reached for her gun and pulled it out. It was ebony-black with a 6-chamber cylinder and a rapid-fire trigger, like Train's Hades, and had an etching of the symbol for "twilight" on the side of it. She also reached into her coat and pulled out a can of soda. She drank it, then threw it up in the air. She shot 6 times and the can fell to the ground. She picked it up and showed that there was only one hole. "I'm good with a gun!" she explained. "I'm good with a sword too! Wanna see?" she pulled off her coat to reveal two swords at her sides, sheaths a mixture of white, black and gray in a swirling pattern.

"It's ok…" Sven said, hurriedly.

"She's pretty good, Sven." Train said, examining the can. "Maybe we should let her stay. I mean, what's the harm?"

"Alright…" Sven grudgingly agreed. "But if she causes trouble then it'll be on your head, Train!"

"I know, I know…"

"Let's go! I've got shrimp!" Hakumei yelled from the door.

---divider thingy---

"A long, long time ago, the archangel Lucifer became envious of God's love for his creation, Adam," Creed Diskenth said, looking out the window. "And Lucifer spawned a revolution in Heaven." Creed's doctor looked up. Creed continued, "But his revolt failed, and Lucifer descended into Hell."

"I'm sorry, but you've lost me."

"Heh heh… It's all right, I'm not sure I completely understand it myself. But it's fascinating, isn't it? Why is it, that Lucifer couldn't defeat his god? I have no intention of spending eternity in Hell… So if I'm going to start a war, I want to make sure I can win it first."

"That's wise… And it explains why all our movements have been under the radar so far."

"Yes… But today, all that changes."

---divider thingy---

"A world summit?"

"Yes… An annual event about to begin in Sangeles City. A meeting of 20 of the world federation of nations' top leaders. Among them, several key figures from Chronos."

"That's where we make our first attack?" Shiki asked.

"Indeed…" Creed reached for his sword, unsheathing it and slicing the angel statue in front of him in half. The top half shuddered and fell. "It's the perfect event at the perfect time… The perfect place to light the beacon of revolution!" An image of Train popped into Creed's mind. "Train…" Creed thought. "I had hoped you would be among our number. Oh well… In time…"

"Now we wait for the five to arrive."

Three helicopters appeared in the distance. They flew overhead and landed in front of Creed. The five stepped in front of Creed.

"Welcome… My comrades!"

---divider thingy---

"Mr. President. A call is coming through on the secure line."

The president looked up. "Who is it from?"

"It's… A man calling himself 'No. II'."

"_Hello, Eric. How do things stand in the city as of now?"_ the voice came from a monitor on the president's desk.

"Well everything is fine right now. Why do you ask? Are you still worried about the 'Apostles of the Stars'?"

"_Yes… I am…This year's summit involves seven key members of Chronos… Including yourself. If they should choose to attack, the damage could be immeasurable"_

"I suppose… But I highly doubt they'd be so foolish. This summit is an extremely important event for the World Federation of Nations. An attack here would be tantamount to challenging the entire world!"

"_Even so, extra caution is in order."_

"Of course, of course. I've contracted with the IBI to handle security. Heh heh heh… We've already got their director in our pocket. The entire periphery of Continental Hall is wired. We have armed police and helicopters… Armored trucks… Even if they do show up, they won't get through. So you see? No need to worry… Okay, I'm a very busy man, so off I go! I must get to the hall to greet the Heads of State as they arrive. Being president isn't an easy job! Ha ha ha!" The screen went black.

"No. II" sat in his chair, pondering what the president had said. "No need to worry…? The elders and their people… They underestimate the Apostles of the Stars. Perhaps… I am worried enough for all of them…"

---divider thingy---

"Kill them all. Every one of the 20 heads of state who've gathered at the summit. As well as anyone who tried to protect them… Kill them all!"

"You intend to turn the whole world against us?"

"I do."

"How…? How do you want them to die?"

"In any way you please. Aren't you the bloodthirsty one, Durham."

"Always."

Creed looked to the sky. "Let us carve this day into the annals of history! With these hands… And their blood!"

---divider thingy---

"Jeez… Security's kinda nuts this year, huh?"

"I'll say… Dunno what they're expecting… Never had an incident before."

A man in a hat walked up to them. "Stop! You need a pass to get through!"

The man in the hat pointed a gun at the guy's heart and shot. The other guy managed to scream before he too was shot.

---divider thingy---

"What was that! Was it a shot?!"

"Which way did it come from! Radio the choppers!" A thud was heard as the car sped along. There was a girl in a miniskirt on the hood of the car.

"What the…?!"

The girl plunged her hand into the engine through the hood.

"The engine's gonna blow!"

---divider thingy---

A man in a black coat stood on the roof of a building. A helicopter flew by. The man unsheathed his sword and sliced the helicopter in two.

Creed looked out at the city from his perch.

"Shall we comrades? The addled old men of Chronos… Their time has come and gone. Now it's our turn. Let the rivers flow with blood! The revolution has begun!"

---divider thingy---

"_It is now 3:00 PM. We interrupt our regular programming to bring you this special report. On the afternoon on the 28th, the International Summit at Sangeles city was attacked. Despite the joint efforts of the IBI and the International Police Bureaus, the whereabouts of the terror group responsible remains a mystery."_

"Gah! They're airing the same news again?!" Train cried, looking up from his food. "Sven, change the channel, will ya?!"

"Yeah, sure…" Sven opened the door to the car and pressed one of the buttons.

"Every station's got the same story. Well I mean the leaders of the entire World Federation of Nations were all killed. And since nobody's claimed responsibility, no one even knows why! It's a pretty horrible story…"

"I'm full! Man, can I pack it away or what?"

Hakumei sat up in the back of the car. "Train, I'm in love with your attitude but can you please tone it down?"

"Oh sorry… Ok! Time for a nap."

"No. We don't have time for a nap."

"No?" Train and Hakumei said.

"Not if we're going to get to where we're going by the end of the day."

---divider thingy---

"Fector Town? Are you sure the tip we got was good?"

"It's from Annette. I'm sure it's solid. By the way, I heard something really interesting about you from Annette."

"What?! I have a look-alike?"

"Yep… Rumor has it that a man in a black coat, claiming to be Black Cat, showed up in a bar in Celeste Town. It's just a rumor."

"Train has a look-alike?" Hakumei said from the back seat. "Who'd wanna impersonate a lunkhead like him?"

"Hey!"

"But it's interesting."

"Eh, why should I care?"

"I dunno. What if he's doing things in your name and making you look bad?"

"Things like that happen all the time, Sven. Anyway, didn't the Black Cat already have a bad reputation?" Hakumei asked Train.

"Yep. So what's another bad rap or two?"

"You're no fun! I thought you'd be furious."

"Heh, c'mon! I'm more mature than that! Anyway, how much farther?"

"According to the map we should be coming up on it." Sven stopped the car so he could look at the map. "Maybe we were supposed to take a left at the last road…?"

"That's why I told you to fix the GPS… That ought to be a piece of cake for you."

"I'm not an expert at everything electronic!" Sven felt a tap on his shoulder. "What, Eve?"

"I can help you look!" She grew her wings and flew up into the sky.

"Bird's eye view, huh? She can do anything, can't she?" Train asked.

"No actually, she can't."

"We're almost there, Sven! I can see the town just beyond that mountain." Eve called down to them.

"So what do you mean 'she can't'?"

"She's been doing some experimenting, but her power is only effective for about a minute at a time. Depending on what shape she's taking, of course."

"What happens after a minute?" Hakumei asked.

"My transformation reverses itself." Eve said, as her wings disappeared.

"It's probably an act of self preservation to protect her from too much stress."

"Heh… And I thought she had limitless powers. Ha!" Train and Hakumei said at the same time.

"Tell me, can you two fly?" Eve asked them.

"Actually yes. What do you think I hide under this coat?" Hakumei said, pulling off her coat to reveal huge silver wings. "And you thought I was going to say that I couldn't, didn't you?" She put her coat back on.

Eve wasn't flustered. She turned to Train, who stared at Hakumei's wings. "Well?"

Train thought for a second and then sang, "Never needed to fly!"

Eve raged. She said, "Okay Train. I'll race you." She thrust a piece of papar in his face. "This guy. Blum Pullman. Whoever catches him first, wins."

"What?! Eve! You're not ready to…" Sven started.

"You're on!"

"Hey! I wanted to do it…" Hakumei moped.

---divider thingy---

The car stopped and Train, Eve, Sven and Hakumei got out.

"Remember: first we gather information. That's all." Train said to Eve.

"Fine by me."

"All right. We'll meet back here in one hour. You okay with this, Sven?"

"Yeah… Do what you gotta do…"

Hakumei popped up in front of Train and Eve. She had a checkered flag in her hand and a smirk on her face. "Ready?" They nodded. "Go!" she cried, bringing the flag down. Eve and Train dashed off.

---divider thingy---

The door to the bar burst open. Train holding one side, Eve holding the other.

"How'd we end up in the same place?" Train asked.

"Sven always says the best intel always comes from the bar."

"Don't forget about me!" Hakumei popped up behind Train. "I wanna see this too!"

The bartender looked up. "Never seen you around here before. You travelers?"

"I'm looking for someone!" Train and Eve said.

"Escaped convict, Blum Pullman. You're looking for this guy?"

"Yeah! You know him?"

"Ha ha ha! I know him. A sweeper caught him yesterday and turned him over to the police!"

"Wha…?"

"Who caught him?"

"A fella in a black coat. Calls himself the Black Cat. Been in town for a while."

---divider thingy---

"I have the world's worst luck. I made it all the way to the countryside with embezzled funds, and landed right in the lap of an infamous assassin turned sweeper." Blum Pullman answered Sven's question.

"How did he find you?"

"I walked into a pub. I knew it was risky but I was starving! The minute I sat down to eat, a guy in a black coat approached me. He said 'Is this you? Don't lie! C'mon! Quit stalling!' Then he showed me his arm. It had a "13" tattooed on it. A bad omen. I recognized it immediately. I'd heard rumors that the Black Cat was alive and working as a sweeper…"

Sven thought "The tattoo was on his left arm? And in Arabic numerals? That alone should've told you he was an imposter."

"I couldn't have run if I'd tried. My legs were frozen."

"Wait. You didn't resist at all?"

"Of course not! I'd rather get arrested and go to jail than die at the hands of the Black Cat!"

Sven walked out of the jail. "So he's still got a reputation in the underground."

"Hey Sven! Look! I found a penny!" Train said, holding it up.

"They still fear… him…"

"Well? How'd it go? What did you find out?" Hakumei said, popping up in front of Sven.

"You're doing a lot of popping up in front of people today, aren't you?" Train asked her.

"Well I can't help it! I get to travel with my role model! I can't help but be happy!" She said, bouncing around.

"In answer to her question, he's using your notoriety to rake in sweeper fees. And you just wanna let him go?"

"Sure! What's the harm? If it makes him happy…"

"Come on! This guy is going around telling people that he's you!"

"okay, I admit I'm a little curious, but I'm not going out of my way to fins this guy."

"I would! I'd beat the crap out of him so he wouldn't do it again!" Hakumei said, punching the air in front of her.

Sven sighed. "Where's Eve?"

"Bookstore. The princess apparently wants to buy a book with her allowance."

---divider thingy---

"miss… Are you sure that this is the book you want?" The bookstore lady put Eve's book in a bag. "This is a difficult read, even for grown ups. Your change."

"I'm sure, thanks." Eve walked out of the store. She heard a horse's whinny and turned around. "A horse! I've never seen a real horse before!" She heard a ringing from her pocket. She picked up her cell phone and said "Hello?"

Sven's voice on the other end said, "Train and I are headed back that way."

"Okay. I'll wait for you here." She ended the call. "Easy enough…"

"Stop! This'll do fine, right here." Eve looked at the horse-drawn carriage. A heavyset man with a beard wearing a black coat stepped out of it. He handed the carriage driver a bill, saying, "Keep the change my good man! Tell your friends that today you had the pleasure of transporting Woodney, the legendary Black Cat!" Woodney flashed his tattooed left arm.

"Black Cat?"

"Now then… I'm rich, and I've got a taste for cake. Voila! $15,000! This is my lucky day! I'm just passing through and I stumble right onto a bounty! This Black Cat thing is genius it works like a charm! Huh?"

Eve had walked up behind him, and was staring.

"Can I help you?" Eve kept staring.

"That stare! Oh no! I've mesmerized the girl with my magnificence! Forgive me you poor little girl! But the man who stands before you is none other than the Black Cat! I'm afraid a man such as myself cannot return your feelings! But what if I buy you some cake as an offer of amends? How would that be, hm?" He grabbed her arm. "Let's be off!" He started walking down the street, Eve in tow. He squeezed her arm.

"Hey! That hurts! Let go!" She turned her hand into a spiked mace and hit Woodney over the head with it. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

---divider thingy---

"So what now?" Train asked.

"Now we find this guy and you two have a little talk." Sven replied.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you have to! We can't just ignore this!"

"How are we supposed to find him?"

"Easy, this town isn't that big anyway. We just ask around until we find something."

"Princess?" Eve twitched. "What are you doing sitting in the middle of the street?" Train asked.

"That imposter. I took care of him. What do I do now?"

---divider thingy---

"So what's the word?"

"Apparently Pullman's in police custody."

"What about the money?"

"It's also in police custody."

"After we came all the way out to the middle of nowhere? How am I supposed to explain this to the boss?"

"There's more."

"More?"

"Word is that Pullman was brought in by a lone sweeper. A man wearing a black coat with a '13' tattooed on his arm. He called himself the Black Cat."

"Well now… This is interesting. Find him. And don't screw it up this time."

---divider thingy---

"What are we supposed to do now Sven? Since it was your idea to bring the imposter back to our room. I know we couldn't just leave him there but come on!" Train asked.

"Are you going to torture him? 'Cause I wanna be there when you do!" Hakumei bounced up and down with excitement.

"What?"

"You could hang him by his toes." Eve suggested.

"We're not going to torture him! We're not going to do anything of the sort! We're just going to tell him who the real Black Cat is, and make him drop his act."

"He can keep it up if he wants to…"

"No he can't."

"C'mon Sven! Don't you think it's a little childish to fight over a bounty or two?"

"Have you forgotten how deep in debt we are? Besides, its about more than the money. Its about everything that goes with the name Black Cat." The door behind Sven opened a little and Woodney poked his head out.

"Look who's up!" Hakumei said.

"Little girl! There you are! Who are you guys?"

"We're sweepers. And the girl's guardians."

"I'm in it for the fun!" Hakumei bounced around.

"Listen. There's something we need to talk about."

"Oh I get it! I fainted and the girl called you out to come help me right? I get it now! Oh man. Thanks you! You know how it goes, right? I get so busy I forget to eat!"

"What the heck is he?"

"Ha! This guy's a hoot!"

"Speaking of which… Why don't you join me for lunch? My treat!"

"For real?" Hakumei bounced harder with excitement.

"Awesome! Thanks buddy!" Train said.

---divider thingy---

"How hard can this be? According to the guy who saw him he's a heavyset fella with a beard and he's wearing a long black coat. He should be pretty easy to spot." Train, Woodney, Sven, Eve and Hakumei walked out of a door just ahead of the guy. "No two ways about it. That's the guy." He thought, looking at Woodney.

---divider thingy---

"No way! Woodney you're the Black Cat?"

"Yep!" He pointed to his arm "This right here is proof!"

"Wow! I'm totally impressed!"

"As you should be!"

"Well this is awkward…" Hakumei bounced along behind Sven and Eve.

"How do you keep bouncing? Don't you get tired?"

"Nope! Guess it comes from my line of work. You have more stamina when you're an assassin." She clamped her hands over her mouth. "Oops…"

"So you're an assassin? Are you with Chronos too?"

"Ah might as well tell you… I'm not with Chronos. I'm with a new group, specially designed to combat organizations like the Apostles of the Stars. We are the Descendants of Darkness. Each one of us has a unique element and weapons. My element is Twilight so I have two guns and two swords. My guns are black, to represent midnight. My blades are gray, to represent the dawn. Like Train's Hades, my guns have an etching of the symbol for "twilight" on the side. And like Train, I am The Descendants' thirteenth member." She pulled off her coat and showed Sven and Eve the back of her left shoulder. There was a "XIII" tattooed there, in blood red ink. She put her coat back on.

"Train needs to know this too."

"I can't tell him. Swear to me that you won't tell him what I'm about to tell you." She pulled one of her guns out of its holder.

"I swear."

"Good." She put her gun back. "My commander, the leader of The Descendants of Darkness, has given me orders to kill Train." Eve gasped and Sven went wide-eyed. "But I can't kill him. He's been nice to me. The only people that haven't been mean to me, hurt me, was Train and you two. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. But if Train found out, he would kill me. And I wouldn't like that. I don't wanna be killed by my idol. That would suck. But let's get off of this morbid topic, shall we?" Hakumei walked on, unaware that Train had overheard the entire exchange.

"Hold it right there!" Three guys in black suits ran up to them. "Black Cat!" Train perked up, but it was Woodney who answered.

"Yeah? What of it? You want a piece of me? Do ya?! I hope you're prepared to drown in a sea of your own blood!" Another man came up behind the three guys in suits.

"Stamper!" the guys in suits backed out of Stamper's way as he walked forward.

"So you're the Black Cat, huh? Fancy meeting you in a hick town like this… Pullman got away from us, but I bet if we brought you back instead the boss would be more than satisfied." He stopped right in front of the guys with suits.

"Just who do you think you are! You see this?" Woodney pointed to his arm. "Take a good look!"

"Oh yes… I see it… I've been looking forward to this for a while now..." He pulled out his gun. "About four moths ago, Boss Torneo's mansion was attacked and destroyed. And a rumor was born. The rumor held that an assassin called the Black Cat who'd died some two years before, was actually alive and working as a sweeper. Funny… I didn't think there was much to that rumor, until now."

Stamper pulled out a coin, flicked it up, and shot at it three times. When it came down, there were three holes in it. "Well? What do you think? This could get interesting, no?"

"Wait. I wanna help." Train looked back at Hakumei. "I know I haven't done much to help yet. So I wanna help. Please?"

"Be my guest. I pull the first move, though."

"Fine by me."

"Will you stop talking? I came here to fight the Black Cat!"

"And that's what you're going to get!" Hakumei, her cloak discarded, popped up in front of Stamper, wings flared, shielding the others from view.

"And who are you?"

"I'm not really sure… I could be your best friend," Her wings went from silver to white. "Or I could be your worst nightmare." Her wings turned as black as a new moon and a devilish smirk appeared on her face. "It's your choice."

Stamper's response was to shoot at Hakumei. She deflected the bullets with her swords. "Are you seriously this weak? I expected more of a challenge from you." Her eyes went from green-gold to blood red and her pupils went from round to slits. "I hope you aren't regretting engaging me in this fight. I want to have some fun with you before I let you go." She slowly walked toward him, swords put away and guns in hand.

One of the guys in suits has sneaked up behind her with a hypodermic syringe and plunged it into the base of her wing. She roared and whipped around, sending a blast of air at Stamper. She felt whatever was in that syringe taking a toll on her strength. Soon she was panting. She sent one more blast of air at Stamper. She cried out as her legs gave way and she hit the floor. She saw Train standing in front of her, then jumping and kicking Stamper into a pile of fruit. Then she closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

---divider thingy---

Train watched as Hakumei fell to the ground and saw that she needed him. He jumped in front of her and then kicked Stamper into a fruit stall. "Can't waste bullets on an amateur like you." He said.

"Oh please."

"Sure it was showy, but it worked."

Train knelt down and examined the syringe. It had fallen from Hakumei's back sometime in the battle. He pocketed it and picked Hakumei up. "Let's get back to the room." He said, walking back towards their room.

"Eve. You get it now? The name Black Cat, it intimidates some, but more often it draws a challenge. This has been the story of his life for the past two years."

---divider thingy---

"Well Woodney was surely thrown for a loop. I can't believe he still bought dinner after that… It was nice of him to turn over the reward he got for Blum Pullman too."

"Guess you made an impression, Train."

"Hakumei still hasn't woken up. I'm worried… What if she doesn't wake up again?" Eve asked.

"She'll pull through, Eve. She won't be beaten down that easily. They say that the Descendants of Darkness are more powerful than the Chronos Numbers. She'll pull through." Train said, although he was worried too. It was written all over his face.

"SIR!!"

"Huh?"

"I am totally in awe of your power sir! And I want to serve you as your apprentice from this day forward!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"DRIVE SVEN!"

"Driving!"

"Hey! Sir wait!"

"Quit following us!"

---divier thingy---

"The Apostles of the Stars have gone into hiding then?

"Yes. The next move is ours. With the Apostles all activated we'll have to choose that move very carefully.

"As you've already engaged them once, I'm sure you're right."

"How would you like to proceed?

"Train Heartnet. Can you find him Belze?"

---divider thingy---

"Sir! Wait!"

"GET LOST! I don't need an apprentice!"

---A few days later---

"Pizza delivery!"

"Thanks!"

Train walked down the hall, a pizza box in his hand. "Yum! I've been looking forward to this!"

"So Train. You convinced Woodney that he'd be more help as an informant?"

"Yep. I explained that I'm just not the type to take on an apprentice."

"Think he has any idea what he's getting himself into?"

"Actually I think he's a natural! I mean think about it. He heard about the Black Cat and catalogued it away, thinking it might be useful someday. Anyway I kinda like him."

They heard a car engine stop outside. Train looked out and saw people outside.

"Surprise surprise… The Chronos Numbers agents I and II have arrived."

---divider thingy---

"Long time no see Heartnet. And you. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I am the Chronos Numbers' special task force agent Number I. My name is Sephiria."

"So you used to be Train's boss?"

"Yes I suppose. Five years ago, when he was commissioned as a numbered agent, I was the one who presented him with Hades. It was meant as a gift but in retrospect he may see it as a burden. Do you know why we're here today, Heartnet?"

"I can guess… It has something to do with the summit thing, right?"

"I'm sure you've put together that Creed was behind it. Creed and the Apostles of the Stars. The elders were understandably disturbed by the incident and gave immediate orders the destroy the Apostles of the Stars. The others have returned to Headquarters and are now investigating their whereabouts."

"And? What do you want with me?"

"We want to enlist your aid. As a sweeper."

"The governments of the alliance have put a bounty on the mad who led the attack on the summit. This is still classified. The offer won't be made public for another three days. 30 million dollars. No strings attached. Here it is in writing." He laid a piece of paper on the desk. "50 thousand will be paid to anyone with information leading to his capture."

"The numbers will use any method necessary to accomplish our mission. Anything and everything must be used to lure Creed out of the darkness. We will use any method at our disposal."

"Even me? Commander?"

"You know that until you bring Creed down, her soul will never rest. The decision is yours to make." I and II left.

---divider thingy---

"Am I a terrible person? Opening old wounds?"

"There are some things that must be done for the greater good."

The two of them drove off, not noticing a man with glowing green eyes and black hair in a black coat on the street in front of the house.

---End of Chapter---

The end of a 17 page chapter! Holy crap! Listening to Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest soundtrack works in writing… I have no idea about what happens after this so I'm going to improvise. And for those people who have read Black Cat volume 5 it is not Durham who is at Train's house. I'll leave you there to ponder who it could be. Oh the cleverness of me! Heh heh heh…


End file.
